


In a Sense, Innocence

by Moray



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other, social link exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moray/pseuds/Moray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji works late nights at the hospital with Sayoko again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Sense, Innocence

Every inhale is aerosol and lemon scrub; every surface is wax and shine. He expected no different after four weeks, one day a week, and three hours a day of janitorial hospital work, but two times an hour the sights and smells grew absolutely jarring as Sayoko Uehara drew too close for comfort.

“…So why are you working at a job like this?” she purred, hugging her clipboard of documents against her chest in mock chaste.

“For the money,” he replied, trying to look nonchalant and repel her interest. She laughed, and he felt a tick in his head that meant he had said the right thing—god, this was going to be a long night.

“I’m sure there are girls who would cry if they saw you doing menial chores like this. Speaking of which,” her tone shifted, becoming sharper, and she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes that glinted through heavy mascara, “do you have a girlfriend?”

The list ran through his mind without prompt: _Chariot Aeon Sun Priestess Lovers Fortune Moon_. He had the pick of the litter, apparently. Maxed? Some were close. Girlfriend? _Devil_ rang in his head like a warning bell.

“No,” he answered. Her smile deepened the crease in his brow; somewhere in the recesses of his mind Lilith tugged the snake around her body tighter in her apparent pleasure.

Sayoko took a second to pause, glancing from his mouth to his neck to his chest before returning her stare to his eyes. For a moment he entertained the idea that her shorter height was unfair, that she shouldn’t be able to shift from shy to seductive with such ease. “Do you see what I’m getting at?” she finally asked, and he swallowed, dry.

“Stop.” He didn’t have to specify what exactly, yet he felt Lilith’s joy at the same time that Sayoko reached her hand to her mouth, muffling another mischievous giggle.

“That’s just the kind of reaction I find…irresistable!” She smirked, called him cute, and excused herself, returning to her work like she hadn’t just filled him with the venom that he had sought to avoid, the very venom on which the Devil thrived. It suddenly occurred to him that he had shared no more than five words with her tonight.

“Keep up the good work,” she called over her shoulder, and in his head Lilith assured him that yes, that was exactly what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue taken directly from p4.


End file.
